U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,083 relates to a structure wall mounted speaker assembly. The woofer of the speaker is mounted in the assembly wall frame and the tweeter is both mounted in and self-contained within the assembly wall frame. The installation requires only that a circular opening be cut in the wall to enable the rear portion of the woofer to extend through the dry wall or sheetrock and two simple holes drilled in the wall to accommodate the support bolts to retain the wall mounted speaker assembly on the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,960 relates to duct systems, registers and ductwork components used with floor or ceiling registers employed in warm air heating, ventilating and air conditioning systems, and improvements for mounting and installing components of the duct system, including register boots, mud rings and register grilles, in the walls, floors or ceilings of buildings components, mud ring, register grille and wall, floor or ceiling opening, which reduces costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,771,259 relates to a flush mounted frame for an access panel or register. The frame is mounted to a wall, ceiling or floor surface, is made by joining linear frame sections each providing interconnected elements formed by an extrusion process. A first planar element is spaced apart from a second planar element and positioned for abutting a common surface. A first channel element is formed between the first and second planar elements. A third planar element is positioned normal to the first and second planar elements and terminates with a rib directed toward the first planar element. When mounted onto studs in a building structure, wall putty or mud may be placed into a space between the wall panels and the third planar element, the mud is captured in place forming a smooth interface between the frame assembly and the surrounding wall surfaces.